


Hokora by The Hoyden [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Hokora by The HoydenTouya's steps slow to match Shindou, who drifts to a halt beside a tiny, dusty shrine.





	Hokora by The Hoyden [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hokora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/85102) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010 or 2011

**Title** : Hokora  
 **Author** : The Hoyden  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Hikaru no Go  
 **Character** : Hikaru/Akira  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Touya's steps slow to match Shindou, who drifts to a halt beside a tiny, dusty shrine.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/85102)  
**Length** 0:03:46  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Hokora%20by%20The%20Hoyden.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for the lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.
> 
> Thanks to parka for file hosting!


End file.
